A Birthday and a Dream Come True
by TogetherAgain
Summary: Takari.. I don't want to spoil it... It evolves around lots of surprises.. please read and review. Critisism welcome!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters .... please read and review.. I hope you enjoy the second fic that I have written.   
Dedication: to anyone how want's life little joys or who is looking for true love....   
  
______________________________________ _______________________________   
A Birthday and a Dream Come True   
__________________________________________________________________   
  
It's nearing my best friend/ girlfriend of over 10 years birthday. She's turning 22 a week from today. Saturday, November 10th. It also marks the day of our anniversary. Six long beautiful years of us together. This is one Birthday that I want her never to forget. I just need some ideas...   
  
"BRRRIIIIINGGGGG,BBBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG" the telephone's call rang through my apartment bellowing me to answer it.. I slowly made my way towards the phone in my livingroom. I picked up my smoky white cordless and place it to my ear.   
  
"Hello, Takaishi residence Takeru speaking" I had switched to my real name some years ago, but my friends still called me Tk because that's what they always called me and I didn't want that to change.   
  
"Tk!!! Hey it's Tai. I was wondering I got to talk to you 'bout somethin' could I pop over?" Tai had his own apartment, but still insisted that Kari live with him so I saw them quite often. Tai was now an ambassador of the Digiworld. I'm glad that he still found time for us...   
  
"Oh ya common over.. I'm not going to be writing till later today anyway..Anyways I have a couple of questions myself.. When can I expect ya?" I was kinda glad that he called because I needed an idea..   
  
"Well how about right now...."Tai trailed off then a knock at the door rang through my small apartment.. Laughing I walked with the phone in my hand towards the door.   
Upon opening the door I came across a grinning Tai..still laughing I invited him in..   
  
"What did you do stand just down the hallway and phone me?" I laughed at the thought, but then again, Tai was always pulling stunts like this.   
  
"Actually I was standing outside of your apartment door. Hehehe" Tai stated with a grin   
  
"Anyways lets go into the livingroom and get started?" Ok so I really needed ideas...   
  
"Sure man. Well I wanted to talk to you 'bout Kari's Birthday.. I was thinking of holding a surprise party for her at like one and go to seven for all the Digidestined..I kinda want you to distract her... or something like that ya know..and I know it's your aniverisary ,but I was wondering what you were doing for that." Tai started as we seated ourselves in the livingroom.   
  
"Well ya I could do that..actually I was planing on spending the whole day with her, but this just gives me more of a reason to.. So it'd start at one and end at around seven? That would be good because I was gonna take her out for dinner and some other stuff which I haven't thought of yet.."I really was racking my brain to figure out what I could do to make this the best Birthday ever.   
  
"Yep around then so she'd have to be out of the house by like seven so we could set up.. I'm sure that's no problem for you though..all I have to do is mention your name and she cheers up!! Hey what I wouldn't give to have someone do that for me!!" I knew that Tai was lonely but his newly downcast face that was looking out onto my balcony just proved it like ten times clearer. Tai smiled wirily at me.   
  
"Hey so how are ya? I haven't seen you in such a looong time?" I joked   
  
"Well I've been pretty good since yesterday." He joked back..   
  
"Well when are you gonna ask Sora out? Tai, Matt says that she talks about you constantly and she tells Kari this all the time...the only one that doesn't know that she loves you is you.." I asked Tai quietly. I knew he was still hurting form when Sora went to Matt when he was trying to ask her out.. He still didn't know that I knew though.   
  
"I donno Tk I really donno anymore.. I'm almost positive that she thinks of me as her best friend not anything more.." He sighed.   
  
"Well just a piece of advice don't wait to long..you may loose her." I replied remembering how I almost lost Kari. I shook my head pushing those memories into the back of my mind. And looked back at Tai. "It was the hardest time I can remember. And it hurt Tai oh god Tai it hurt.. Don't let that happen." I stated   
  
"I'll take that under consideration.. So when you gonna pop the question to Kari..and don't deny it because I know your planning on doing it some time." Tai looked on in interest.   
  
"I-I uh..well... oh I give......I was planning to ask her on her birthday when I take her out... I just haven't thought of where or the actual time yet.. But ya caught me.. Hehe" I stated..   
  
"Well you got my blessing I mean you make her so happy and she seems to make you happy so why not..even if it does mean I have a 'too cool' bro in law" Tai joked with the idea I knew that they got along fine..   
"Yeah well I guess it'd take some getting use to..but it'd be worth it.."   
"I guess...... hey Tk thanks for the help but I really got to go I have a meeting in an hour" Tai stated as he stood..   
  
"Yeah sure.. I'll probably see ya tomorrow anyway..you'll update me on the party right?" I asked as I walked him towards the door.   
  
"Of course I wouldn't want my future bro in-law to be left out.."Tai grinned as he left my apartment. I smiled at the thought as he disappeared down the long corridor..I closed the door and returned to the couch ...   
'think tk what has Kari always wanted to do? It was something about the beach...' I thought to myself   
  
**Flashback**   
  
Kari and I lay under the stars on her 15th birthday.   
"Tk what's the one thing that you've always wanted to do." Kari asked dreamily   
'kiss you' I though.. "Be able to kiss the one I love and hold her in my arms." I replied   
a quiet comfortable silence followed until finally when Kari broke it.   
"Mines to go moonlight riding on Odiba beach with my love closely beside me on a white gelding. Then to go for a starlight walk through the beach......where he tells me he loves me" 'now if only you could be that person.' Kari thought.   
"Wow you just got it all planned huh?" I had asked playfully turning my gaze towards her.   
"Yeah now only if that would ever happen." Kari replied looking at me.   
"Have hope and one day it will.. Just have hope...."   
  
**End Flashback**   
  
"Yes I got it!!" I jumped off my spot on the couch excitedly..'not all I have to do is make reservations.'   
  
I excitedly walked over to the phone book and looked up the restaurant that I had stumbled onto a couple of days again and the stable to make the preparations.. I already had the ring...   
  
"Uh huh thanks so much ok I'll see ya next week.. Bye" Yes, everything's set now all I had to do was wait.....   
  
~~~~Saturday Nov. 10th Kari's Birthday 6:00am~~~   
  
"Tk wake up.... common Kari's Birthday remember" I woke up with a start... "Patamon? Oh yeah I got to get a move on..." Thanking Patamon I put myself in gear had a quick shower got dressed grabbed my wallet and headed towards the door... "Tk..your forgetting something.."Patamon stated a he flew across the room with a small box in his feet. Dropped it into my hand and wished me good luck as I sped out the door towards my blue chevy convertible down stairs. I hopped in a drove over to the birthday girls house.   
  
Once I arrive. I casually walked up to their apartment and let myself in.. Tai and Kari had given me a key earlier and I thought that this would be an opt tune time to us it..opening the door I slipped off my shoes and made my way to her room... I stood in the doorway for a moment soaking in her beauty while sleeping. I walked over to her bedside pushed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly but settled down after whispering "Tk.." she musta of been dreaming of me.. That brought a smile to my face.. I pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat down to wait for her to arouse from her peaceful sleep. An hour and half past..still she had not waken up yet.. I promised that we'd be out of the house by 8:30 so I decided to wake the sleeping beauty..I leaned down over her face quietly got on the bed beside her and kissed her forehead once again.. She stirred.. Rolled over facing me now still not arousing.. 'I guess I'll have to play dirty.' I started tickling her sides after placing a small kiss on her lips..   
Now laughing her eyes opened slightly to reveal her crimson eyes into mine...   
"Morning, Birthday Girl.." "Morning" She smiled at me..   
"What are you doing here so early?" we weren't supposed to be going out till eight?"she seemed confused ,surprised and happy to see me.. "I just wanted to surprise you on a day of the town.." I smiled 'so far so good'   
"Oh well in that case it worked, how long have you been here?"   
"Oh around an hour or so..why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out for breaky" I know your probably hungry.." I replied as I stood to go out of her room so she could change..   
"alright..you know you're a real sweet heart for doing this for me.." Kari said as she proceeded to get up end dressed...   
  
I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for my angel of light.. I herd some racket from somewhere else in the apartment.. 'must be Tai' I thought. He stumbled into the kitchen towards the coffee maker.. I had took the liberty of making a pot.. I knew he'd need a boost... Tai picked up a cup and poured himself some coffee.. Turned around. Only then did he notice the extra body in the apartment.   
  
" Tk!?!"   
" Morning Tai.. Sleep well?" I questioned.   
"Ya I did.. Did you make coffee?"he asked   
"uh huh thought you'd need a boost today.." I grinned remembering my plan.   
"Big day..thanks a lot..I'm sure it'll help"   
"I'm ready Takeru. Mornin' Tai we're going out for breaky so I'll see ya later this aft. Ok."   
"Mornin' Birthday girl.. How does it feel to be 22?"   
"Pretty much the same as it did when I was 21..well we're going see ya later." Kari replied after walking towards the door. I gave a wink to Tai and left with her.   
"Have fun you two!! Don't forget Tk.." Tai called after them.   
  
~~~~~later @ the mall around 12:30~~~~~~   
  
"Thanks for breakfast......and the necklace it's really beautiful!! Why all the surprises though?"   
Kari asked curiosity etched in her voice and face.   
  
"Well I just wanted to make your birthday special..for you..." I replied quietly stepping to wards her I brought her into a short but passionate kiss. When it ended I suggested that we head back to her apartment for lunch and a little alone time. Little did she know..   
  
"Sure I just want to be with you today that's all that counts"   
We left the mall, slowly making our way towards my car for the short drive to her house.   
  
The short drive was peaceful with soft music playing in the background and the wind in our hair. Yet it was over too soon as we arrived back at the apartment. I parked and walked Kari upstairs with my arm draped around her shoulders..   
  
Upon arriving at the apartment I opened the door for her and escorted her to the couch..   
"Tk how come it's so dark in here?" she asked afer she was seated on the comfortable couch.   
" I really donno, but if you want I can turn on the lights" I replied with a large grin plastered on my face. I got up and walked over to the switch and turned on the light.. With the lights now on, a large group of people that I recognized as the Digidestined myself included jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE!!!!"   
Kari whirled around looked at all her friends in surprise..They were all there !! They all had huge grins on their faces and looking at Kari.   
  
Kari had tears of Joy streaming down her face now..she was so overjoyed!! Tai stepped forward from the spot which he had been standing and gave his sis a hug..I just heard him whisper in her ear "didn't think I remember that this was one of your dreams huh... happy birthday sis may this be the best one yet.." I have never know Tai would be so considerate, but then again he was just didn't show it too often, just like Matt.. "You remembered.. Thanks Tai.." Tears still streaming down her face as everyone gave the birthday girl their best wishes and hugs... I just remained in the back quietly watching her happiness. I could only imagine what the night would bring. All I needed was the courage to pull it all off.. Both Matt and Tai new some what of my plan.. They new I was going to purpose. 'At least everyone is behind you.. You have to relax and have fun..or she'll know somethings up..' I thought to myself.   
  
Matt had walked over to me and was just standing next to me when he spoke "Tk?"   
"Ya Matt" I replied now focusing on my brother.   
"You need to relax.. I know this is a really big day for you but common have a little fun!! This is supposed to be celebrated not watched.."Matt laughed a little and then looked me in the eye.. "Tk, Dad would of been proud.. because I know that I am.." a little tear rolled down my cheek remembering my dad's last words to me. 'Remember I will always be proud of you and I hope everything works out in the end...I love you Takeru' "common Tk lets go party!!!" Matt grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the party.   
  
Everyone was having a great time reminiscing about the past adventures and talking about how great it was to be together and catching up. But the party came and went presents were exchanged and cake was eaten and I was getting more nervous by the hour, until finally it was our turn to celebrate Kari's Birthday our own special way we said good-bye to our old friends and left for our *hopefully* beautiful evening.   
  
First there was dinner.. I had blindfolded my love and told her not to peak.   
"Tk is this really necessary I mean where are we going..?"   
"Kari, just please keep it on.." I pleaded in the voice I knew she couldn't resist.   
"Fine..."Kari caved "but can you at least tell me where we're going?"   
"Sorry, but then it really wouldn't be a surprise would it..Hehehe.." the nervousness wasn't so bad right now but I was needless to say very tense.   
"I guess you're right....." we arrived at my destination.   
"Ok we're here, but you can't take it off just yet.. I'll lead you in."I replied while opening her door and helping her out.   
"Ok , but can I take it off soon?"she asked quietly   
" Yes you can just give me a couple more minutes ok" I replies as I carefully lead her through the threshold to the waiting area.. There I carefully removed her blindfold exposing her eyes to the dim light of the restaurant . Once her eyes adjusted she peered around gazing upon the beautiful small restaurant.. Everywhere in sight you could see candles. You could hear soft sounds of the violin and viola setting the atmosphere. The window overlooked the beach and the sun was setting in the horizon leaving the sky painted with oranges, reds, purples, blues and yellows..all mixed together. This made the sky look like a masterpiece. Looking the place over she had not even hear the waiter come to take us to our seats until I took her hand a walked her there.. She still seemed to be in a state of shock while we took our seats near the window and painted sky..   
This at least told me she liked the place. "Kari so how do you like surprise number one?" I questioned my voice low .   
  
"Tk it's beautiful..It's so romantic how did you find this place?" her voice still sounded amazed her eyes held the love that she's held for me.. I could see it quite clearly in her eyes.   
I was out for an evening walk and just kinda stumbled on to it... I'm glad that you like it." I smiled lovingly at her which she returned.. "Like it, I love it, thanks for bring me hear."   
Grinning I leaned over the table as she leaned into me we enveloped in a passionate kiss.   
The waiter interrupted us to take our orders then left us to our conversation. A little while later our orders...we at amongst the setting sun over the water dimmed lights and with candles and soft music in the background. Once we finished our meals and chatted a little while longer I payed for the bill and left.. I wrapped arm around her waist holding her close like if I let go she'd disappear. We walked along the shore line her head rested on my shoulder and her eyes closed so I really didn't have to worry about the next one being a surprise. I checked my watch.9:30pm..we still had a half an hour to reach the ranch.. Good because I could just start to see it in the horizon. I loved walking along the beach with her in my arms safe and warm.. It made me feel needed and wanted... loved and so many other things. "I love you Hikari.."I whispered softly in her ear.   
  
"I love you too Takeru" Her eyes still closed but her words were full of sincerity. We walked along the beach for a little while longer till we arrived. I kept walking till we reached the office. By now Kari had opened her eyes and was looking around.   
  
"Tk what?" I cut her off before she could continue. Smiled "surprise number two."   
She still looked confused.. "we're going for a moonlight ride." The man at the counter smiled at us " come this way and I'll show you your horse. Just make sure your back in an hour and a half" He started out the door and walked towards the barn expecting us to follow..   
"Tk!?!" I just smiled and led her after the kind man.. We walked down the small lane to the barn.. The man revealed a gorgeous white gelding. His name was Moonlight walker."Wow!!" Kari turned to me looked me dead in the eye "you remembered" she whispered as a rebellious tear fell down her beautiful surprised face.. The man gave us our horse and walked back to his office leaving us alone once again. I lead the gelding out of the barn and to a tree stump to help Kari get on his bareback. Then I hopped on behind her, reaching around her I grabbed the rains and directed Moonlight Walker in the direction of the beach. He walked gracefully through the sand and water. The moon was shining down upon us. It shined on Kari just right making her look like the angel that she is..I felt like I was on cloud nine.. A hour and half went just as fast as it came.. Regretfully we dismounted the horse put him away and thanked the owner and walked back along the beach.. I had two surprises left and we were approaching my next one. We approached the park I took her hand in mine and we continued our walk.. She smiled at me..then I stopped.. This was it...the whole night was leading up to this very moment.. "I love you, you know that..." I was getting nervous now. I leaned in and kissed her again.. Just as I did the others I pulled apart with a new sense of love in my heart..   
  
"You remembered..you really remembered everything..this is exactly how I had drempt it..you know you spoil me.." she smiled and hugged me.   
  
"Yeah I remembered.. I wanted to make this the most memorable birthday for you.."I replied quietly   
  
"Well you succeeded..this is the best birthday I have ever had.. And I truly mean that."She replied still in our embrace   
  
"Well, I'm not done yet.. Theirs one more thing... Hikari you know I love you more than anything else in the world and I would do anything for you right?"   
  
"Yeah.. And I would do the same for you."   
  
"I have known you for as long as I can remember and loved you just as long.. That I'll always be true to you through no matter what. And couldn't imagine my world more perfect with you in it.." I got down on my knees and pulled out the ring I had made. "Hikari Kamiya will you make my life complete and let me make yours complete.....Hikari Kamiya will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in Japan by becoming my wife..?" 'Now for the moment of truth'   
I hadn't taken my eyes away from hers the whole time. They now held happiness..Tears streamed down her face as she struggled for words.. They finally came.. It's all I ever hoped for and more..   
  
"Oh Takeru, I will yes...yes Yes!!! I will be your wife.. I love you so much.!!!!" I took the ring from the box and placed it on her delicate finger. And stood ..I had a few rebellious tears fall down my face as I enclosed her in a furious embrace.. No more words were needed.. Just the two of us together was enough... we were finally truly happy.. I had my angel and she had her's...   
  
In the distance two figures sat in a tree watching the happy, joyous occasion between their two partners. Tears streaming down both of their eyes knowing that everything would be fine now.. Because Hope and Light were together....   
  
~Fin~   
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading Please review.. Constructive criticism welcome... hope to hear from you!!


End file.
